Contemporary aircraft can include engines with pressure relief systems. For example, a sudden pressure rise can occur in a nacelle compartment of the engine and this can cause stresses in the compartment which can result in failure of nacelle components or unacceptable deformation of the nacelle. Accordingly, the engine typically features some component capable of enabling pressure relief to prevent damage to nacelle components.